


Kustard Week 2018

by Jasmesia (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jasmesia
Summary: Please note that this has some violence with a human attacking Red, if you are uncomfortable with such, do not read, but the next chapter will be about the recovery and back to normally scheduled fluff, I just needed a bit of angst up in here.





	1. Day 1: Dating start!

Sans tugged at his creme-colored sweater, it was much different than his usual attire, wearing a fresh new pair of dark jeans, and silver boots, the new clothing made him uncomfortable, however, he had forced himself to have a more pleasant and suitable attire, after all, it was him and Red's first date. He swung his legs out as he waited. As he was waiting, he remembered all that had happened [back underground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724128). A shiver ran down his spine at the recall of the child that was as well named Frisk, but with a black-and-red sweater, being destroyed by the magic-filled blast coming from the skeletal-head blasters that he and Red could both summon, he couldn't help but see that every time he saw his own Frisk. He shook his head and looked around, he was at the bus stop, Red had moved out of Underfell for a while, much to Edge's dismay and fury. He was now down in the peaceful countryside while he still resided in the city. Finally, a bus arrived, he looked up to watch the passengers spill out of the bus. His alabaster eyelights brightened as he spotted the familiar face of Red.

His grin only widened and he walked over to Red, pulling him into a tight hug and smiling, "Red, how have you been?"

Red grinned in response, pushing away from the hug after a few moments, "Good, uh, by any chance, do you know where a um, pet store is? I need to get something after our um...  _date_ is over."

Sans remembered about how the whole reason Red had come all this way for a date with Sans, a blue blush covering his face and he hid slightly in the sweater, it was their first date in fact, although, curiosity peaked in him, why does he need to visit a pet store? He joked to himself that it was to probably get another dog collar, but then he should go to a convince store to find a punk one, he shook his head slightly while hiding in the sweater, raising his head back out of the woolen clothing that he donned. Red pulled him into a toothy kiss, "No need to be nervous about the date."

Sans pulled in the kiss, the tiny warmth of magic soothed his nerves, once pulling away, his anxiety eased slightly and then he said, "Its down the street from Grillby's. Anyways I was thinking we could go there? Something familiar, y'know?"

"Sure sweetheart," he smiled.

Sans reached out a hand, gesturing for him to hold it, Red flinched slightly however, reached out slowly and then took it, the two began to walk down the street. The radiating yet relaxing warmth of the magic from each other calmed them and made them more comfortable with each other's presence, along with the staring eyes of the humans, they had only been up from the surface for a few weeks now but the humans were still apprehensive. Red being able to get on the bus was quite a stretch, he had to sit in the front and be watched by a police officer, Red commented as they walked down the street. They began to approach Grillby's, it was in the monster-side of town where few monsters had been able to have their business running around, the other neighboring shops had owners that were luckily accepting of them because they hadn't been closed down yet due to vandilation or complaints from the other owners. Grillby was even friends with some of the owners, Grillby was a kind guy so it wasn't a surprise.

When they entered, the usual customers were present, along with a few new ones, monsters he recognized from Hotland or even Waterfall, along with a few humans. Sans waved to the ones he was familiar with and introduced himself and Red (to his discontent, unfortunately) to the humans, some had a puzzled expression saying that the two were dating, however, getting over it, perhaps because they were monsters, or perhaps because they were both males? Frisk had taught them some about what was known as the lgbtq community and how he fit into it. It wasn't a strange concept in the underground, and not something you had to fight for, for sure. There were lots of problems on the surface, he realized. Only more had risen since the monsters had arrived.

Sans and Red took place at the bar, Grillby turned and smiled, his amber flames flickering and warming up the bar with its heat and light, however, due to how relaxed he was, it was pleasant and quite nice, even for the humans, for monsters, it was less of a problem, and for sure, less of a problem for skeleton monsters. He sat at the table, giving anxious glancing in Red's direction. Red took Sans' hand and caressed his finger over the back of his skeletal hand to calm him, he smiled shyly. Red leaned in for a quick peck on Sans' cheek and he smiled like a huge idiot, when he was around others he was comfortable with, people saw the rare side of him, his more goofy and nerd-side, Red, after a while, was able to see that side of him.

The meal arrived, the two chatted over while they ate, it was greasy, something that Papyrus didn't like, oh, and speaking of Papyrus, he could practically hear his words ringing through his ears in what he would say in this type of situation:

Dating, start!

 


	2. Day 2: Nobody knows me like me

Twilight stretched across the sky, the last rays of amber and golden light being smothered by the trees and buildings, causing the world to go dark and be illuminated by the pale freckles of vanilla starts, navy ripples across the dark indigo, the moon like a single bud of life in a dead wasteland, so clear and outcast, yet, so beautiful. Sans held Red's hand tight, they were looking out the window of the bus. Sans ignored the fact that human eyes were fixed upon him and Red, along with three police-officers on board, taking close note of all their actions. Sans was resting his head upon Red's chest, despite it being covered up by a layer of clothing, he noticed the slight indentations of scars within the marrow, the thought of his brother being abusive still infuriated him, he was glad that he was out of that hell-hole. Red, noticing his anger, stroked a skeletal finger over the top of his skull. This motion soon made the humans nervous, however, once realizing it was the equivalent to stroking someone's hair to calm them down, they relaxed, however, still kept their guard up.

They gazed out the window, searching for their stop. Eventually, the terrain became speckled with more undergrowth and trees, it was the last stop on the bus-route map, and once they got off, the humans seemed to let out a sigh of relief that they had finally left. They still held hands when they began to walk down a path, eventually, their legs became weary and they spotted the more worn-down home that was Red's home now. Papyrus had insisted, Sans' brother, to let him renovate the area. however, they refused, still, Papyrus gifted Red paint, paint brushes, and tiny furniture to decorate the home with, with every cent that he could spare. His brother was so cool, he smiled to himself. As their legs grew heavy, they teleported into the house. Much to Sans' surprise, a black and white cat with a velour coat, a peterbald from what he could recognize, how he knew this? He didn't really know, perhaps it was just the author of this fanfiction trying to show their love for cats, but anyways back to the story. Red crouched down and held out a skeletal hand, the felidae sniffed it before nudging up against it, purring loudly, whiskers twitching, Red smiled slightly, "Who is a pretty kitty."

"Hey, why am I not the pretty kitty?" Sans joked and Red burst out laughing, the cat continuing to nudge up against Red however.

"A-Anyways," Red, still stiffling on laughter, "I was thinking we could watch the stars from my room?"

"Heh," Sans grinned.

"Hmm?" Red blinked, looking up at Sans, his crimson eyelights glowing slightly in the dim light that came through the shafts of his home.

"It's just, that is perfect, I guess nobody knows me better than me?"

Red began to laugh once more, red blush sprinkling his cheeks. Sans smiled, a blue blush rising to his cheek-bones as well, he couldn't help to admire how Red could laugh and smile so light-heartedly after all that had happened, his brother, and just Underfell in general. Sans traced a finger across Red's sharp jawline, Red's laughing soon eased and they gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, before pulling each other into a kiss, a smile upon their face, it was quite comforting despite it was just having their teeth collide. The cat wandered away and began to scavange into the bag that Red had, the two began to walk up to Red's room, and soon enough, Sans noticed the large, window ceiling that was his roof.

The two sat down on the bed, close together that they could practically feel their hearts. or well, souls, pounding within their chest, Sans snuggled up onto Red's chest. The two gazing up into the night sky, the moon illuminating the room. The two smiled.

Could the evening be even more perfect for the two?

Of course it could, the new cat, after being fed by feeding itself, it leaped up onto the bed and snuggled between the two, already comfortable with Sans, perhaps because they were the same person technically and they could barely see a difference, the she-cat allowed herself to be pet by Sans, the two, heads close together on the same pillow and the blanket pulled over their skeletal frames, they fell asleep into a peaceful sleep that was well-deserved for the both of them for everything, the warmth of not only fur but magic only blessed him with pleasant dreams of life. When he awoke, it was not to his own, or Red's screaming, but to golden shafts of light over a gray sky freckled with gray clouds. The morning only promised good fortune for the two. Things had been much better since monsters reached the surface.

The two heaved themselves out of bed, the new member of the family, the cat, already out wandering around the spacious house. Red planting lazy kisses upon Sans' skull, Red having his arms wrapped around him from behind as Sans cooked up some eggs that were found in the fridge. Red was now living on a farm, but to think he was actually taking care of livestock was a surprise to him. He smiled, knowing that he was finally moving on, once the eggs were nice and fluffy, he turned off the oven, he pushed Red gently away to put some down on the plate, placing salt and pepper on top, he remembered Gaster teaching him how to cook -- that was, when he was alive and not shattered across space and time, and only the different Sanses could remember him, or swap Papyruses. The multiverse was strange.

The two ate in silence, gazing out the window, it was a brand new day, what possibilities may they face? He pondered.


	3. Day 3: Protective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this has some violence with a human attacking Red, if you are uncomfortable with such, do not read, but the next chapter will be about the recovery and back to normally scheduled fluff, I just needed a bit of angst up in here.

Red and Sans were on the bus, there had been yet another date that the two enjoyed, going back over to Red's house since it was always peaceful and quiet, something that the two skeletons could appreciate. It was early in the morning, their gazes set upon the gray light that fell down through the windows, dulling their clothing, the only thing immune to it was their eyelights which glowed lightly. They had been up all night at Grillby's, getting drunk, their heads spun as they were in recovery. A single human was on the bus, not including the driver, was there, no police officers since it was so early in the morning. The other human was casting glances at them, and when the police got onto the bus, Sans felt a bit more secure because if the human was to be aggressive, police would be watching.

As if trouble came knocking on their door, the human stood up and walked over, the police thought he was heading off since they were at a stop, he looked down at the two skeletons, Sans had his arms wrapped around Red, the human sneered, "Damn monsters, thinking they can just head out of the mountain and suddenly join society like that."

Red glanced up at him, "Ya say somethin'?" his eyelights narrowed.

"I said, monsters don't deserve to be up here, they were locked down there for a reason," sneering.

Red took a deep breath, pulling away from Sans and faced him, however, still sitting down, "We were locked down there for centuries, and we ain't much different from you folks, we just want a nice life in peace, we aren't all aggressive like ya think."

"Your just adding to our current problems, now we have to make room for a whole new species who will do nothing but steal our jobs."

"Stealing your jobs, please don't make me laugh," Red grinned, "We are making more opportunities for you, more people are joining the police force to keep us in line since you can't trust us despite us doing nothin' wrong as of late, and we are taking the jobs you don't want so y'all can have the better jobs because us monsters can't have a decent job yet, luckily gold is a lot for you so all of us are doing just fine up here."

The human growled, almost canine like, the police officers looked uneasy and ordered, "That is enough sir."

"Damn monsters!" he yelled, reaching forward and slapped Red across the face, "Just go crawl into the hole where you came from!"

"That is  _enough_!" the police officer tugged on the man's arm, pulling him back, however, the man reached forward, trying to claw at the top of Sans' skull, Sans teleported an inch away with all the magic he could muster with the aching headache that he was suffering from, avoiding the sharp nails, he pulled Red close to him who was on the floor, having knocked his head pretty hard on the metal floor.

The man was kicking, yelling insults as a police officer pinned him against the wall, "Sir, calm down," however, the police officer was kicked fiercly on the leg by the man, causing him to flinch and he was pushed aside, the man dashed over to Red, preparing another blow, however, Sans snarled, one eyelight going dark and the other turning a golden-blue and a bone attack summoning up to match his blow, evaporating after he pulled away, the man appeared shocked.

"See what I'm talking about? They have magic, they have an advantage! And just a minute ago, that one teleported, and now summoning things, monsters should be sent back away! They are a threat!" The man yowled, kicking however, now two police officers pinning him against the wall.

"Sir, that is enough, I'm afraid I'm going to have to fine you for assault."

"On a monster? They deserve it."

"It is still assault, attacking something, even if it isn't human, is still very much illegal, now stop squirming or you shall also be charged for resisting arrest sir."

The man continued to yell and scream, while Red was knocked out, head resting in Sans' lap, the third police officer crouched by them, "Are you two okay?"

"Red isn't doing so well, but we are almost home."

"That is good to hear," the police officer smiled warmly, "Would you like any help patching him up, he has a bruise on his uhm, skull."

"I can heal it, and I'm not sure if human stuff would work anyways, I could call up Tori to help heal him."

"Toriel?" the human murmured, "the Queen of Monsters?"

"Yep, I'm good friends with her," Sans grinned slightly.

"Oh! Good to meet your acquaintance sir."

Sans nodded, he was glad to meet a polite human, much better than the ones who gave him odd glares or looks. The police officer backed off and helped the other man off of the bus, he was still screaming and yelling, Red was in Sans' lap still and it was one more stop till they were home, so they stayed on the ground, and once they were at the stop, Sans scooped him up, using some magic to help with the weight that pulled him down towards the ground, a slight blue glow around Red, as he moved off of the bus, he sighed and began to call Toriel as he walked over to the farm, dialing with the tip of his nose.


	4. Day 4: Closed Doors

Sans was now at the door, both of them were too exhausted from not only the alcoholic beverages, but also the fight that had happened not even 30 minutes ago. He looked around for a possible way to open the door, he looked under the old, dust-coated doormat, nothing, Red wasn't that much of an idiot. He noticed a tiny shimmer of metal in Red's pocket. It felt a bit like an invasion of privacy, however, reaching into the pocket and pulling out the slightly-rusted keys, the ends that would open the door were the only ones spared from the rust and grime. He drove it into the lock and twisted it sharply, and with a click, he had unlocked it. He hoisted Red back up into his arms since he was still injured. He moved the key out of the lock and then began to move inside.

What greeted them in the house was Blossom, Red's cat, only recently had he figured out her name. The cat had a few flower petals clinging to her thin fur and the black collar stained with colors that had been rubbed off of, he assumed, petals and pollen, and a bit of mud in her fur , however, still sleek. Sans closed the door and rested Red on the couch. Blossom soon curled up on Red's lap, nudging him, Red let out a distorted groan, through the pain he was experiencing from the fight. Sans quickly dashed over to the first-aid station, it wasn't much, with a vile of some sort of healing magic ointment that, if applied, would heal up a wound, gifted by Toriel herself. Along with some bandages, to keep the cracks together while they healed, it wasn't much but it would help.

Red clutched the pillows and cushions beneath him, a cry beginning to rise in him. However, Sans sat down beside him and held him close, moving as quickly as he possibly could to apply the magic ointment onto the fresh cracks in his skull that had been inflicted by that bastard. Red eased up a little as the ointment as applied.

Tears filled up Red's eyes, falling down his cheekbones which had red-hues freckled across it from crying, he curled up into a ball on Sans' lap. Sans sighed and placed a skeletal kiss on his forehead, he whispered, "Everything will be okay..."

Blossom curled up beside Red, wedged between Red and Sans, drawing her tongue over Red's skeletal hand, trying to comfort him. Sans looked out at the door, standing up to lock it and pulled Red close, Red tugged on Sans' jacket, sobbing into his blue parka, Red murmured, "I-It hurts... so much..."

"I know it does..." tears began to form in Sans' eyes, his arms firmly enclosing Red in a hug.

"It isn't much different then Underfell... how come I just can't get used to it now..."

"Because you now know safety, and I promise you, I won't let anyone harm you," Sans nuzzled into his shoulder.

Red continued to sob into his jacket. The world seemed so distant from the other skeleton, outside, was hell, fire fueled by hate and cries of despair. But in here, in this home, it was anything they made it. In here, it was safe, it was warm with the tingle of each other's magic flowing through their bones, the soft mewls of Blossom and the smell of herbs and flowers that had been gifted to them and that wafted into the home through the cracks from the garden that they had spent so long turning into blooming floral that attracted the small, innocent animals that knew little of how cruel their world was, and finding saftey in the quiet and bliss of creating life for something as small and insignificant such as plants. Sans planted a kiss upon Red's skull, avoiding the crack which was healing up.

That door leading outside to the hell was locked, and it wouldn't open. The world was gone here, it was just them. And it felt so right, silence other than the mewls from Blossom and Red's quiet cries, the silence rang in his non-existent ears. He hoped, that one day, things would be better for the two, and not only for them, but for all monsters, and he knew, Frisk had enough determination for those that they loved, and he knew that they would help them through this, after all, being the ambassador for monsters. Things would get better, one day, they had to be patient, so for now, all they had was each other in this cruel, cold world.


	5. Day 5: Remember Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last day of angsty things, I promise! Violence warning as well. I checked the future days and I already have ideas, and none of them have angst so prepare for the last two days being fluff! I'm sorry that its been like this for a bit. Also, sorry if this one is a bit short, but tommorow's one is going to be long, very long. I'm going to be starting to work on it today and it may come out very late, but enough of that, here is the chapter.

He had his arm's outstretched, his vision blurred and he was dozing off, once again in the golden hallway of the Judgement Hall. He hoped that this would be quick and painless, stumbling back slightly as he heard the footsteps become close and the silver glint of the blade was clear. Unlike last time, nobody came.

He staggered to the ground, gasping, blood dripping onto golden tiles. He gasped, breathing heavily and his sides heaving as he desperately clawed for air that seemed to be fleeing away, his eyelights darkening and one skeletal hand pressed onto the gash, and another on the tile, he coughed, blood staining his chin and rolling down it, leaving a faint trail. He could feel his soul giving way, he closed his eyes and looked up at the light coming through the windows, this would be his last sight, huh? His eyelights fully darkened and he fell fully onto the tiles, he could feel his magical body giving way and turning into dust, bits floating into the air, it was a painful process and he squirmed slightly, howling for the pain to stop. Make it stop! Why won't it stop. Did every monster go through this. He screamed as bits of him continued to evaporate. He didn't want to die as he remembered Sans. He reached out and the human pinned him down, crushing his arm with their leg, disconnecting it from their body, they raised their knife and impaled it into the skull.

He was gasping, glancing over at Sans' sleeping body, his gaze softened. He looked down at his arm. He was still here. He was alive, he was fine. He sighed, leaning down and placing a toothy kiss on the top of Sans' head. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. He whispered, "Please, remember me Sans..." before resting his head on the pillow once more, pulling him close in a hug, Sans did little to protest against this in his slumber, he was in need of the comfort and he smiled grimly before dozing off.


	6. Chapter 6

Frisk tugged at Sans’ hand, urging him forward as the child spotted the fairgrounds. He smiled slightly and Red placed a skeletal hand on the child’s head. The child pouted slightly, looking up at Red. Sans offered, “How about we teleport closer?”

Frisk jumped up and down, their cerise eyes glowing, the color becoming full of life like a blossom out of the earth. Sans took not only Frisk’s hand, but Red’s, the two had been there yesterday so they already knew a destination that was in the shadows. They soon found themselves in a dark corner between two restaurants. The three emerged from the shadows and blended in with the crowd the best they could, the two skeletons concealing their bones with their thick hoodies, despite the scorching summer heat. Frisk raced up to the entrance where the Ticketmaster was. The Ticketmaster looked down at Frisk, who was a small child, Red raced back up to Frisk, gasping slightly, Sans emerging behind.

“Are you their guardian?” the Ticketmaster appeared puzzled, considering that the child was human, flesh and blood, while both Red and Sans were skeletons.

Red nodded, placing a hand on their head, “Yep, two adult passes and one kid pass, along with 40 tickets for rides.”

The Ticketmaster nodded, beginning to pull out such, Frisk was bouncing up and down, once receiving their tickets, they turned back to Red and Sans, Red was paying, that morning, they had luckily already transferred their gold into cash-money that humans could take. A single gold coin was roughly 20 dollars, so they only had to trade in roughly 4 coins, which was a small amount for them monsters.

They were let into the park after being scanned for weapons, coming off as clear, other than the gold coins in their pockets, which they had to take out one by one which was a tedious process and only got Frisk more anxious to go in. Once they could go in, Frisk glanced around, their eyes wide.

“Now, remember,” Red rested a hand on their shoulder and looked them in the eye, their matching crimson gazes meeting, “Tell Sans when you have only 20 tickets left, we meet at the benches, alright?”

Frisk nodded, Sans gave him a glare, they had agreed that Red would go first, but Red had something catch his eye. Sans sighed and nodded, allowing Frisk to lead the way, Frisk moved with brisk movements.

Red watched them leave, once they disappeared, he turned, soon enough, he spotted the white-furred monster, “Tori!” he called, Toriel turned, her warm brown eyes were bright as they spotted the short skeleton. 

Toriel was with a close friend of hers, the Snowdin shop keeper, her name being Yukiko, which meant snow,  _damn original_. He trotted over to her and her friend, he was much shorter than the other two.

“So, um, I need to ask ya a favor, I know Frisk is staying with us for the week, but uh, tomorrow is Sunday, the day you plan to pick them up again, do you mind if you take Frisk back early today? I uh, have something planned for tonight, and besides, how much effort can lazy muster? Havin’ a kid in the house is awful when you are as lazy as I,” he grinned slightly, looking up at Toriel, one hand in his pocket, wrapping around a small box in his hands, keeping it hidden in their pocket.

“Of course,” Toriel smiled sweetly.

Red grinned, “Thanks, now I’m going to take a nap while waiting for Sans and the kid get back for our lunch, a’ight?”

“Sure, when will you two be done so that I can pick them up? We are going to be here for the whole night, we have a lot to do tonight, we bought one-to-many tickets since we thought her family was going to tag along as well.”

“Actually, I have something planned that I want you to see, I was going to ring up some other friends to come as well, so could we all meet up by the benches at let’s say, seven-something, we could all go get something to eat, it’s on me.”

“Sure, what is it you plan to do?”

Red blushed slightly, “I have something to give Sans, and I think you would love to see it.”

Toriel tilted her head before understanding passed over her face, eyes widening and she smiled, pulling Red close in a hug, “You’ll do great.”

Red smiled, “So, is it agreed?”

“Yep, just need to ring up a few friends to be at the benches by seven and we are all set.”

“See ya Red, and good luck,” Toriel smiled before turning away, continuing to chat with her friend, Red looked down at his palms that were slick with sweat.

He quickly rang up a few friends, like Undyne, Mettaton, Napstablook, Asgore, Papyrus, Sans’ brother, not his brother, and Alphys. They all were curious on what he was planning, none of them understood unlike Toriel, but they would find out soon enough, he smiled shyly before walking off towards the benches, he was ready to hit the hay, in a public area, on a bench.

He gazed out across the area, he swung his feet slightly before leaning his head against the wood behind him, sprawling out, soon enough, the world faded into oblivion before him, he was nervous more than anything, but he knew, this would be something he and Sans would never forget. He dreamed of multiple outcomes, anxiety prickling through him, but his slumber still peaceful.


	7. Chapter 7

Red's eyes fluttered open as a rough force jolted him awake, Undyne pulling him into a tight hug, he didn't recognize the dull-teal monster at first, and almost summoned an attack to defend himself, "Heya punk!" she grinned her toothy grin, sharp alabaster canines glinting and slightly parted at the ends, her eyes glinting.

His head spun, he was only a second ago napping, and his side felt cold as if warmth had been suddenly ripped away from it, he grinned as Undyne before turning to see Sans who had fallen down from the bench, his feet being seen from behind the planks, wearing sneakers (which was now more common now that they were on the surface since wearing slippers in public wasn't 'formal enough.' He laughed slightly as Sans go up, his eyelights averted around and saw Toriel who was holding Frisk and Yukiko's hand, along with Asgore who was on the opposite side, he suffered from a minor burn on his fur, Toriel clearly had not been happy to see him, Alphys was beside Undyne, a tad bit shocked by the sudden motion. The timid ghost timidly behind Frisk. As Undyne pulled Red away, a magenta-black-silver robot soon emerged from a group of people, strutting and a music box playing his bizarre music that somehow was popular among the humans.

"Red, darling!" Mettaton grinned, "How are you? And why must you call us all here on such short notice?" Mettaton was acting oblivious, since Red had told him his plan and how he could probably imbelish the event.

"Well, I have a surprise for all of you, but it is going to have to wait 'till after we eat first, since I called you all to go get some food, right?"

"Yeah, shall we head to the food stands?" Toriel smiled kindly down at Red.

Red nodded, and soon enough, after some hugs and chatting since it was the first time in a long time the whole gang was together once again, they began to head in the direction of the food stands. Red turned to Sans, he tilted his head, a question that had not yet been answered, "Hey, why were you napping with me on the benches? Weren't you with Frisk?"

"Yeah, but Toriel took them after I saw her, so I got some time to nap, is that a'ight?"

"Yeah, better to be in one spot, right?"

The gang had ordered a lot of food, more than Red had guessed, but all of them decided to pay for themselves so it was fine, the humans were happy with the huge profit from the 11 or so monsters, especially since all of them were eager to try more human food. They all sat at one table and were chatting, Mettaton had to leave half-way through to go set up his gig since he had quickly set one up and was accepted due to his popularity and already being prepared himself, just having to transfer such needed items. Sans was chatting with Papyrus, Red was quiet, trying to muster up the courage. Soon enough, they were walking again since Red had told them that he had something to show them.They were now in front of the ferris wheel, not in line, a few feet away from it.

Velvet twilight stretching out before them, the last dying rays of sunlight falling upon the buildings, all rays had disappeared behind the buildings after a few moments, however, light still reflecting into the sky, having amber hues and the lights on the rides and such began to light up, it was a beautiful sight really. Clouds speckling the sky, however, lots of space to see the stars beginning to appear, a wonderful evening. Red exhaled a sigh and then turned to face Sans, with a signal with his hand, the others backed away, forming a semi-circle around Red and Sans, they were clearly confused (other than Toriel who was finding it hard to keep in her excitement.)

"Sans, we have been together for a while, and I uh, was hoping," quickly remembering what he should do when Toriel gave him a glare, he leaned down onto one knee and pulled out the tiny black box, opening it slowly to reveal the silver ring, "That you will marry me?"

The others around them were quiet, a few humans had stopped to watch as well, their eyes widened.

Sans' eyes were wide as well, he didn't know what to say, Red was there for a moment, terror rushing through him, however, tears began to rush to Sans' eyes and he pulled Red into a hug, "Yes! You idiot!"

The monsters surrounding them cheered, Napstablook was sobbing his eyes out, Red slipped the ring onto Sans' hand and Sans put on onto Red's skeletal finger, the two were both crying, their cheeks speckled with color and they pulled each other into a toothy kiss. A few humans even joined into the cheerful cheering. The two began to walk up to the Ferris wheel, there was little to no line, so they immediately got on, the others watched with wide eyes, wondering what is going to happen, but they didn't feel like it was right to leave so soon, still wanting to congratulate the new couple.

Little to no time seemed to of had passed when the ride began to move, they slowly rose up and after a few times, the ride stopped, as it was stopping at the top, Sans looked at Red with wide eyes, "How come... you chose me?"

"Are you not happy?" Red asked nervously.

"I am, just, there are so many better than me."

"Please don't say that! I love you with all my heart, after all we went through, how could I say that I didn't?"

"Red..." Sans looked down at his hands.

Mettaton had kept an eye on the two rising on the Ferris wheel, he finally began his concert, calling to the crowd, "Are you all ready darlings?" with the humans replying with cheers.

Mettaton raised his hands and signaled for something to go off.

Red pulled Sans close into a deep kiss as the ride stopped at the top. As planned, Mettaton's fireworks went off. Causing the sky to illuminate with colors, the first colors appearing being of an aqua blue and a deep crimson, the crackling loud in the skeleton's non-existent ears. Red, of course, had to be a huge dork and chose those colors to be the first ones that went off during Mettaton's show, there was plently more to come. The two smiled and embraced each other's warmth, they could hear the crowd of their friends calling from below, Red was glad everything turned out perfectly.

Red was going to take a long nap when he got back, he was emotionally exhausted from all the anxiety that led up to this moment, but he regretted nothing, not a single second of it.


End file.
